Fireside Crusaders Class Sessions
Fireside Crusaders Class Session is a series of non-canon webisodes based on Fireside Crusaders Forever. It is titled Net Movie Fireside Crusades Class Time Ｄ (ネット版ファイアサイドクルセイダーズ授業時間Ｄ（デス） Nettoban Faiasaido Kuruseidazu Jugyo Jikan desu) in Japanese. There a total of 28 segments from 6 formats within 6 days of class periods, one of which mainly features characters from the Future Heroes Series. *'Dimension Characters are My Friends!' (ディメンションキャラクターが僕の友達！''Dimenshon Kyarakuta ga Boku no Tomodachi!) - Katie attempts to befriend a Dimension character personally with their background history reviewed by Zoey. *'Mystery Solver Selena''' (謎の解法セレナ Nazo no Kaiho Serena) - Berry demanded Selena to solve her mysteries to see if she really is good at mystery solving. *'Kaiju Ogiri' (怪獣お桐 Kaiju Ogiri) - Ziki Kizuna hosts a game show featuring the leaders from 3 antagonist groups, Diaboromon, All-Horoscope Zodiarts and Normbot Commander and a reprensitive from the Fireside Crusaders Team, Friendtchi. At the end of this segment, Friendtchi ends up getting a punishment game for making a bad joke. *'Shivering Facts' (沁みるの事実 Shimiru no Jijitsu) - Emily shivers about strange and truthful facts about the show while Emily-2 and Nyx explained the reasons behind them. *'WJOP Wachaa Talk' (ＷＪＯＰワッチャートーク WJOP (Daburu Jay Oa Pi) Watcha Toku) - Spiritchi and her future self host a talk show involving the Tamax TV animators, rendering team, storyboard artists, ect. *'Crisis Diversion Class' (危機転換の授業 Kiki Tenkan no Jugyo) - Lovelitchi, Melodytchi, Moriritchi and Himespetchi joins a class featuring history on everything TV-related. Webisodes Monday period 'The First Hero' *Japanese Translation: 最初のヒーロー (Saishu no Hiro) *Number: 1 *Format: Dimension Characters are My Friends! 'Why do Rubik Cubes Exist?' *Japanese Translation: なぜルービックキューブが存在しますか？(Naze R ūbikku Kyūbu ga sonzai shimasu ka?) *Number: 2 *Format: Mystery Solver Selena 'Kani-shite! (Forgive Me!)' *Japanese Translation: 可児して！（フォアギブミ！） (Kanishite! (Foagibu Mi)) *Number: 3 *Format: Kaiju Ogiri 'The Problem with Titles' *Japanese Translation: タイトルの問題 (Taitoru no Mondai) *Number: 4 *Format: Shivering Facts 'Jerky Animations' *Japanese Translation: ジャーキーアニメーション Jaki Animeshon) *Number: 5 *Format: WJOP Wachaa Talk Tuesday period 'Ghostly Building' *Japanese Translation: 幽霊ビル (Yurei biru) *Number: 6 *Format: Mystery Solver Selena 'Grandmother's Way of Taste' *Japanese Translation： お婆ちゃんの祖母の道 (Oba-chan no Sobo no Michi) *Number: 7 *Format: Dimension Characters are My Friends! 'TV Origins' *Japanese Translation: テレビ起源 (Terebi kigen) *Number: 8 *Format: Crisis Diversion Class 'Magically Appearing Objects (or not)' *Japanese Translation: 魔法のように現われる物体（かどうか） (Mahō no yō ni arawareru buttai (Ka do ka)) *Number: 9 *Format: Shivering Facts 'Starlight, Star Bright' *Japanese Translation: 星の光、星明るい (Hoshi no Hikari, Hoshi Akaru''i) *Number: 10 *Format: Kaiju Ogiri Wednesday Period 'Revival' *Japanese Translation: 復活 (''Fukkatsu) *Number: 11 *Format: Kaiju Ogiri 'Rendering' *Japanese Translation: レンダリング (Rendaringu) *Number: 12 *Format: WJOP Wachaa Talk 'What's Buggin' You?' *Japanese Translation: 盗聴'あなたは何ですか？ (Tōchō' anata wa nanidesu ka?) *Number: 13 *Format: Dimension Characters are My Friends! 'Movie: Theathre or TV?' *Japanese Translation: 映画：劇場やテレビ？ (Eiga: Gekijō ya Terebi?) *Number: 14 *Format: Crisis Diversion Class 'What's the Deal with Oranges?' *Japanese Translation: 蜜柑のディールは何ですか？ (Mikan no dīru wa nandesuka?) *Number: 15 *Format: Mystery Solver Selena Thursday Period 'TV Specials' *Japanese Translation: テレビスペシャル (Terebi Supesharu) *Number: 16 *Format: Crisis Diversion Class 'Existence of Zombies' *Japanese Translation: ゾンビの存在 (Zonbi no sonzai) *Number: 17 *Format: Mystery Solver Selena 'Animating' *Japanese Translation: アニメート (Animēto) *Number: 18 *Format: WJOP Wachaa Talk 'Numbers Count!' *Japanese Translation: 番号が数え！ (Bangō ga Kazoe!) *Number: 19 *Format: Shivering Facts 'Frenemies' *Japanese Translation: フレネミーズ (Furenemīzu) *Number: 20 *Format: Dimension Characters are My Friends! Friday Period 'Time Travel Possibilities' *Japanese Translation: タイムトラベルの可能性 (Taimu toraberu no kanōsei) *Number: 21 *Format: Mystery Solver Selena 'OVAs' *Japanese Translation: ＯＶＡ（オー ビーエイ） (OVA (Oa Bi Ei)) *Number: 22 *Format: Crisis Diversion Class 'What Annoys You The Most?' *Japanese Translation: 何があなたを最も悩ます？ (Nani ga Anata o Mottomo Nayamasu?) *Number: 23 *Format: Kaiju Ogiri 'Language Issue' *Japanese Translation: 言語問題 (Gengomondai) *Number: 24 *Format: Dimension Characters are My Friends! 'Old Show/New Show' *Japanese Translation: オールドショー/ニューショー (Ōrudo Shō/Nyū Shō) *Number: 25 *Format: Shivering Facts Saturday Half Period 'Storyboard' *Japanese Translation: ストーリーボード (Sutōrībōdo) *Number: 26 *Format: WJOP Wachaa Talk 'Expiry Dates' *Japanese Translation: 有効期限 (Yuko Kigen) *Number: 27 *Format: Mystery Solver Selena 'Successing Hero' *Japanese Translation: 踏襲ヒーロー (Tōshū Hīrō) *Number: 28 *Format: Dimension Characters are My Friends! Background Information Category:Fanon Works Category:Net Movies